Paul Ichijou
Paul Ichijou (一条ポール) is a student of Izumogakure Academy. Paul was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) by Professor Gerald Gekko. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Gekko, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Paul was released by Lyon and Doctor Eggman to help him conquer the world by using the power of the Ten Tails but was persuaded to help save it from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Return. Appearece Paul Ichijou is described as someone with a charming visage, has a handsome aura that stands out and perfectly matches the description of a "young and handsome warrior" in the archaic fashion. He stands near 180cm in height with a thick set of shoulders, compact waist and slender legs. As described by his schoolmates, he is a man whose physical appearance is popular with the ladies. Personality Masaki has a strong fighting spirit especially towards his considered rival, Paul Gekko. Background Paul Gekko Arc Early Life Fifty years ago, a top-secret project known as "Project Naruto" had begun on the Space Colony Yuki. Led by Professor Gerald Gekko, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease Apoptosis, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to N.I.D.S. Even with the resources at his disposal, Professor Gerald was unable to make significant progress. Without alerting anyone, Gerald decided to plea to the stars for help, contacting the Dark Gaia offered to assist Gerald in his quest. He offered his blood - which ended up being the key to perfect the ultimate lifeform - in exchange for the Biometal Model J. Once brought to life, Paul Ichijou immediately befriended Maria, and they became close during their short time together. Gerald, meanwhile, ensuring that the Eclipse Cannon - an extremely powerful laser built into the Yuki - was compatible with the Tailed Beasts, so that when they did return humanity would be able to defend itself instead of bowing to their whims. However, Gerald's progress was ruined when it was leaked to ZAFT how he was able to create the successful prototype. What happened next was nothing short of madness, as ZAFT troops descended onto the Yuki, causing chaos and confusion wherever they went. Immediately they went after the Bio Obito, which they thought was the successful "Project Naruto" prototype, and in the process of putting the creature into stasis lost quite a few soldiers. From there they went about doing damage control, shutting down everything, getting everyone off the Yuki, and killing those who resisted if need be. Knowing that the ZAFT forces would be there at any moment, Maria convinced Paul to enter an escape pod, her final wish to him that he give the people on the planet Dens a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Paul could do nothing as he watched the ZAFT soldiers storm into the lab, firing a shot which would forever change the Shinobi's life. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy, what is known is that Escape Pod that held Paul Ichijou was found by the Hylians, who took it to Izumo Island, Isle Delta but the Zaft Troops with Mobile Suits took it to Island Prison to prevent the Hylians from freeing it. Part I Lyon, discovered the existence of Project Naruto by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of Nicol Gekko's Grandfather. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United States government feared its misuse. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, Eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, found that the weapon was stored away on Island Prison, a military compound controlled by ZAFT. He was unaware that he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Lyon attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with his new Cold Walker. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Lyon used Nicol's grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Biometal into the control console. The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Paul Ichijou. Lyon mistook Paul Ichijou for Paul Gekko at first glance, but Ichijou, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Lyon one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which the Ichijou quickly engaged and easily destroyed. In exchange, Paul Ichijou agreed to aid the Emperor in his plans to take over the world; holding to himself his true intentions as wishing to get revenge for the death of his friend, Maria Gekko, as he thought she wanted; it is strongly implied that his belief that Maria's final wish was revenge against humanity stemmed from Gerald Gekko modifying Paul Ichijou's memories between Maria's death and Shadow's encapsulation. To achieve this, Ichijou revealed the Eclipse Cannon to Lyon, who later summoned the Body of the Ten Tails from the Earth in a demonstration to the populace. Beforehand, he also stole the green Biometal from a bank, unknowingly also framing Naruto Uzumaki for the deed. He later participated in the second heist alongside Lyon and Mylene against Prison Island, where he would plant explosives throughout the island as part of their getaway, although his resemblance to Sonic also resulted in Amy Rose mistaking him for the latter. However, because Tails came to Amy's rescue from Dr. Eggman, he was forced to act fast due to the unexpected delay. In addition, after Rouge ended up getting caught and stranded in the containment area while recovering the four Chaos Emeralds, Paul Ichijou, largely because he realized that his plans of avenging Maria Gekko would be for naught if Mylene perished in the explosion, rushed to get to Mylene and by extension the Chaos Emeralds. After meeting Sonic and Naruto, Paul Ichijou also believed that Naruto was trying to copy him. They fought to a stalemate before the Ichijou was forced to leave to rescue Mylene (with Sonic also learning from Lyon via Paul's radio that the island was about to blow up), and just barely arrived at Rouge's location and used Chaos Control to warp himself, Rouge, the four Chaos Emeralds and presumably Eggman out at the last possible second. After the demonstration, needing the girl to fulfill their plans, Paul Ichijou pursued Paul Gekko and Lan at a canyon. Although he was unable to stop them, he nonetheless reported to Lyon that they are headed his way. When Lyon discovered the presence of two apparent emerald readings, and thus deduced Tails' plan of placing a fake Chaos Emerald into the Ten Tails, Paul Ichijou departed, apparently to confront Sonic and Tails to stop them for interfering, although Lyon stopped him, wanting to deal with them personally. Paul Ichijou, witnessing the explosion, guessed that Sonic was only an ordinary hedgehog. Part II Ten Tails Arc Afterwards, Paul Ichijou encountered Paul Gekko, who was in fact a Biomeatl User, although Paul then unveiled a report from Gerald regarding the Black Zetsu claiming, it, not Shadow, was the actual Shadow. However, Shadow was forced to depart after Lyon mentioned an anonymous figure (Obito Uchiha) heading towards the Eclipse Cannon, although not before stating that he's still Paul despite his memories possibly being fake, and that "the fake emerald is good enough for Rouge." He then discovers Paul Gekko at the area. Paul Ichijou impressed at Paul Gekkos's capability of using Chaos Control despite using a Biometal, nonetheless stated that he cannot allow him to live before fighting on a collapsing bridgeway. Lyon uses the Megamerge with the Biometal Model X, Model Z and the Model O, only to initiate a Eye of the moon program on the Yuki. Birth of Ventus Arc With Lyon using the Megamerge with the Biometal Model X, Model Z and the Model O, only to initiate a Eye of the moon program on the Yuki. Black Zetsu then revealed that he had made this function to have revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and that the she would dominate the Earth. Paul Gekko, Lyon, Lan, Bianca and Wang took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Black Plant-like Wizard's mad plan. Rai then helped Paul Ichijou realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Paul Ichijou ultimately aided Paul Gekko when realizing, with Rai's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and Lan had reached the central core, where they reencountered the Ten Tails. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Paul Ichijou defeats the Ten Tails, Wang uses the Ninjutsu, Shinto Laser to stop the Future Rogue by using the electricity beam that attacks the Dragon. But the Ten Tails used Chaos Control to attack the City. The Ten Tails uses Zeref Form to attack the City of Corcus. Paul Gekko and Ichijou defeated Kaguya and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the Ten Tails and sealed it completely into a Pickle Jar. Afterward, Paul Ichijou fell to the Dens and was presumed alive because Model J megamerged with him and was able touch on the ground. Ichijou has experienced what it’s like on the battlefield, but his classmates haven’t had that luxury. Ichijou doesn’t hesitate at all when it comes to killing the enemy. It has to be quite a traumatic experience for the other students. After many adventures with Toshiya Gekko, Kyoto Kasshu and Tokyo Gekko, He was recruited by Dr. Eggman to be part of his Galactic Eggman Empire. Family *Professor Gerald Gekko- Creator (Deceased) *Maria- Friend (Deceased) *Ancient Dark Gaia- Parent Trivia *Paul Ichijou bears the Striking Resemblance of both Paul Gekko and Ichijou Masaki. Gallery Ten Tails' Rampage.png|Paul Ichijou facing the Ten Tails Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Paul Gekko, Ichijou's Rival Category:Characters